scoutshonorfandomcom-20200213-history
Girl Scouts of Suffolk County
The Girl Scouts of Suffolk County (GSSC) 'is a youth organization in Commack, New York for girls that live in Suffolk County, New York. Girl Scouts of Suffolk County opened in 1968 and is the one of the largest youth-serving agency on Long Island, serving more than 40,000 girls and 7,000 adult volunteers. One of every four girls in grades K through 12 in Suffolk County is a Girl Scout. Girl Scout Promise ''On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be: Honest and Fair, Friendly and Helpful, Considerate and Caring, Courageous and Strong, and Responsible for what I say and do, And to respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout Girl Scout History and Milestones * 1912 - The first Girl Scout troop is organized by Juliette Gordon Low in Savannah, Georgia. * 1915 - The first troop in Suffolk and Long Island, and the 12th in the nation, is organized in Huntington. * 1930 - Birdsall Otis Edey, noted environmentalist from Bellport, becomes the first and only Long Islander elected president of Girl Scouts of the U.S.A. * 1935 - Seven individual councils begin delivering Girl Scout programs in Suffolk County. * 1968 - Suffolk County Girl Scout Council is created and chartered, consolidating all Suffolk units into a centralized service delivery organization. The council opens in a small office in Smithtown. * 1973 - Council Headquarters in Commack officially opens its doors. * 1980 - Troop House, the first major winterized camp building opens at Camp Edey. * 1988 - The mortgage is paid off on Camp Edey, and plans are drafted for a new dining hall on site. * 1989 - Two satellite offices open to serve the east end of Long Island. * 1990 - The Juliette Low Friendship Center officially opens at Camp Edey and in-ground pool completed at Camp Sobaco. * 1991 - On-site ranger living quarters are established at Camp Sobaco. * 1994 - A ranger residence is built at Camp Edey and first in-ground pool is completed. * 1995 - A satellite office opens in Bayport. * 1996 - The Betty Jane Horowitz Welcome Center opens at Camp Edey. * 1997 - East End Office purchased, renovated and opens in Riverhead. * 1998 - Celebrated the 30th Anniversary of Girl Scouts of Suffolk County * 1999 - "In Katie's Care," a winterized year-round respite center, opens at Camp Sobaco. * 2000 - Major expansion to Council Main Office in Commack completed. * 2000 - A second in-ground swimming pool is built at Camp Edey. * 2002 - "Girl Scouts Love New York" September 11th Memorial Patch Program is officially entered into the U.S. Congressional Record and receives international attention. * 2003 - Operation: Cookie begins sending Girl Scout Cookies to soldiers overseas. * 2004 - Debut of Winter Wonderland, Suffolk County's largest Holiday Light Show. * 2005 - Girl Scouts make "Wish Bracelets" to help support Hurricane relief. * 2009 - An all-new Energy Star efficient Betty Jane Horowitz Welcome Center opened its doors at Camp Edey. * 2011 - Moreland Road is re-named Girl Scout Way. * 2012 - Girl Scouts' 100th Anniversary Celebration begins. * 2014 - Discovery World STEM Center opens at Camp Sobaco in Yaphank * 2016 - Celebrated the 75th Anniversary of Camp Edey at Camporee 2016 * 2018 - Celebration of the 50th Anniversary of Girl Scouts of Suffolk County Girl Sprouts Preschool is an exciting place to be! You meet new friends, try new things and have a lot of fun preparing for kindergarten. It also presents lots of opportunities to learn about being a good friend and helping others. Girl Sprouts is a fun, educational program designed to introduce preschool age girls to the values that will help them thrive—the values of Girl Scouts. For over 100 years, our mission has been to build girls of courage, confidence and character, who make the world a better place. The Girl Sprouts Activity Booklet walks you and your girl through a flower garden where she will participate in five skill building activities that will increase her confidence and prepare her for kindergarten and Girl Scouts. Daisies (Grades K-1) Daisy is the initial level of Girl Scouting. Named for Juliette "Daisy" Gordon Low, they are in kindergarten and first grade (around ages 5–7). They typically meet in groups of ten girls with two adult leaders who help the girls plan activities to introduce them to Girl Scouts. Daisies earn the Promise Center and Petals, which focus on the Girl Scout Law and are placed on the front of the tunic in a daisy design. They also earn Leaves and Journey Leadership Awards. Their uniform consists of a light blue tunic. They may also wear their tunic with a white shirt and khaki bottoms or with an official Girl Scout Daisy uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with blue membership disks and they wear the Girl Scout Daisy Membership Pin. Daisies use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Daisies and the National Leadership Journeys to work on activities, may camp only with a parent present, and have the option to sell Girl Scout cookies. They may earn the Daisy Safety Award and the Bridge to Brownies Award. Brownies (Grades 2-3) Brownies are in second and third grades (around ages 7–9) and earn triangular shaped Brownie Leadership Journey Awards and National Proficiency Badges. Their uniform consists of a brown vest or sash which may be worn with a white shirt and khaki bottoms or with an official Brownie uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with green membership disks, and they wear the Brownie Membership Pin. Brownies use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Brownies and the National Leadership Journeys to work on badges and activities. They may earn the Bridge to Juniors Award and the Brownie Safety Award. Unlike some of the other levels, the name Brownie is commonly used with Girl Scout/Girl Guide organizations around the world and has its origin from Brownies in the British Girl Guides. Juniors (Grades 4-5) Juniors are in fourth and fifth grades (around ages 9–11). Their uniform is a green vest or sash which may be worn with a white shirt and khaki bottoms. Juniors are the first level to wear the official Girl Scout Membership Pin on their uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with yellow membership disks. They use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Juniors and the National Leadership Journeys to work on badges and activities. They earn circle shaped Junior Leadership Journey Awards and National Proficiency Badges. Badges require more skill at this level as the girls gain proficiency. They may earn the Girl Scout Junior Safety Award, the Junior Aide Award, and the Bridge to Cadettes Award. Juniors are eligible to earn the Bronze Award, the highest award in Girl Scouting available at this level. Cadettes (Grades 6-8) Cadettes are Girl Scouts who are in sixth, seventh, and eighth grades (around ages 11–14). Their uniform is a khaki vest or sash with white shirts and khaki bottoms. They wear the official Girl Scout Membership Pin on their uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with white membership disks. Cadettes use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Cadettes and the National Leadership Journeys to earn diamond shaped badges. Typically, Girl Scouts at this level are encouraged to assume leadership roles within them, such as assisting in leading and coordinating service unit or association events. They may also earn the Cadette Program Aide award, the Cadette Community Service Bar, the Cadette Service to Girl Scouting Bar, the Cadette Safety Award and the Bridge to Senior Award. They are eligible to earn the Silver Award, which is the highest award available to girls at this level. Seniors (Grades 9-10) Seniors are Girl Scouts who are in ninth and tenth grade (around ages 14–16). Their wear the same uniform as Cadettes—however, the disks for their membership stars are red and their badges are a rectangular shape. Seniors use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Seniors and the National Leadership Journeys to earn badges. They are typically encouraged to create and lead activities for the younger Girl Scouts, and to take a leadership role in organizing and assisting with Council and service unit/association events and activities. They may earn the Counselor-in-Training (CIT), the Volunteer-in-Training (VIT), the Girl Scout Senior Safety Award, the Gold Torch Award, the Senior Community Service Bar, the Senior Service to Girl Scouting Bar and the Bridge to Girl Scout Ambassador award. Seniors are eligible to earn the Gold Award. Ambassadors (Grades 11-12) ]]Ambassadors are Girl Scouts who are in eleventh and twelfth grade (around ages 16-18). They wear the same khaki colored vest or sash as Cadettes and Seniors. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with navy membership disks. Ambassadors use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Ambassadors and the National Leadership Journeys to earn badges that are shaped like an octagon. They may earn the Counselor-in-Training (CIT), the Counselor-in-Training (CIT) II, the Volunteer-in-Training (VIT), the Ambassador Community Service Bar, the Ambassador Service to Girl Scouting Bar, the Gold Torch Award, the Ambassador Safety Award, and the Bridge to Adult Award. Ambassadors are eligible to earn the Gold Award. Girl Scout Cookies When you buy a box of delicious Girl Scout Cookies, you help power new, unique, and amazing experiences for every awesome G.I.R.L. (Go-getter, Innovator, Risk-taker, Leader)™ in your community who sells these purpose-filled treats—SWEET! '''List of Girl Scout Cookies * Thin Mints * Samoas * Trefoils * Tagalongs * Do-si-dos * Savannah Smiles * Girl Scout S'mores * Toffee-tastic When you sell Girl Scout Cookies, you're doing more than just helping your customers stock up on delicious treats (and having lots of fun). You're doing it with a goal in mind. Whether that goal is a pizza party, a community service project, or your first overnight camping trip with your troop, you know how many boxes you need to sell to make it happen. But did you know that you're also part of a huge business, one that's run by girls just like you all over the country? In fact, you’re part of the largest girl-led entrepreneurial program for girls In the world. Being a Girl Scout Cookie professional gives you skills essential for success both now and later: Goal Setting Decision Making Money Management People Skills Business Ethics Badges Girl Scout badges are a great way for a girl to explore her interests and learn new skills—and to remember every adventure and show the world what she’s accomplished. Journeys We know she wants to make a difference in the world—and have fun doing it. She’ll be able to do just that when she goes on a Girl Scout Journey. She’ll team up with friends to: * Identify a problem she wants to do something about * Come up with a creative solution that will make a difference * Create a team plan to make that solution a reality * Put her plan into action * Talk about what she learned—and what she can’t wait to do next! There are three series of Journeys to choose from at every grade level: It's Your Story-Tell It! * 3 Cheers for Animals (Daisy journey) * A World of Girls (Brownie Journey) * AMUSE (Junior Journey) * Media (Cadette Journey) * Mission: Sisterhood! (Senior Journey) * Bliss: Live It! (Ambassador Journey) It's Your Planet-Love It! * Between Earth and Sky (Daisy journey) * WOW Wonders of Water (Brownie Journey) * Get Moving (Junior Journey) * Breathe (Cadette Journey) * Sow What? (Senior Journey) * Justice (Ambassador Journey) It's Your World-Change It! * Welcome to the Daisy Flower Garden (Daisy journey) * Brownie Quest (Brownie Journey) * Agent of Change (Junior Journey) * AMAZE! The Twists and Turns of Getting Along (Cadette Journey) * GIRLtopia (Senior Journey) * Your Voice, Your World: The Power of Advocacy (Ambassador Journey) Engineering: Think Like an Engineer Girls discover how to think like an engineer by participating in hands-on design challenges and completing a Take Action project. Computer Science: Think Like a Programmer Girls learn how programmers solve problems by participating in computational-thinking activities and completing a Take Action project. Outdoor STEM: Think Like a Citizen Scientist Girls learn how to make observations and collect data by doing a citizen science project and completing a Take Action project. Outdoor Girls get outside to explore and enjoy nature while completing a sustainable Take Action project. Fun, safe activities ranging from backyard camping to high-adventure exploration build essential outdoor skills and inspire girls to become environmental stewards. Because Girls Scouts is girl-led, she'll pick the topic that interests her most, whether it’s caring for animals; taking a stand for girls; exploring science, technology, engineering, or math (STEM); helping others; spreading kindness; protecting the environment; or anything else important to her. As she goes on her Journey, she’ll earn awards to put on her uniform, letting others know about the awesome things she’s done and taking pride in what she’s accomplished and the amazing experiences she’s had along the way. Highest Awards Main article: Gold Award, Silver Award, and Bronze Award Bronze. Silver. Gold. These represent the highest honors a Girl Scout can earn. All three awards give you the chance to do big things while supporting an issue you care about. You might plant a community garden at your school or inspire others to eat healthy foods for your Bronze, advocate for animal rights for your Silver, or build a career network that encourages girls to become scientists and engineers for your Gold. Whatever you choose, you’ll inspire others (and yourself). Bronze Award Main article: Bronze Award The Girl Scout Bronze Award, the highest honor a Girl Scout in grades 4-5 can earn, was created by a troop of Girl Scout Juniors from an individual council and introduced in 2001. It requires a Girl Scout Junior to learn the leadership and planning skills necessary to follow through on a project that makes a positive impact on her community. Working towards this award demonstrates her commitment to helping others, improving her community and the world, and becoming the best she can be. Girls typically spend a minimum 20 hours working on their projects, after the completion of a Girl Scout Journey and project approval. Prerequisites Girls must be in 4th or 5th grade (or equivalent) and be a registered Girl Scout Junior and complete a Junior Journey. Bronze Award Steps # Build your Girl Scout Junior team. # Explore your community. # Choose your Girl Scout Bronze Award project. # Make a plan. # Put your plan in motion. # Spread the word. Silver Award Main article: Silver Award Going for the Girl Scout Silver Award—the highest award a Girl Scout Cadette can earn—gives you the chance to do big things and make your community better in the process. Prerequisites Girls must be in 6th, 7th or 8th grade (or equivalent), be a registered Girl Scout Cadette, and have completed a Cadette Journey before she can begin work on a Silver Award project. Silver Award Steps # Identify issues you care about. # Build your Girl Scout Silver Award team or decide to go solo. # Explore your community. # Pick your Silver Award project. The Silver Award project must be done in the local community (beyond the Girl Scout community). # Develop your project. # Make a plan and put it into motion. # Reflect and share your story. Gold Award Main article: Gold Award The Girl Scout Gold Award is the highest award a Girl Scout can earn. It is awarded to Girl Scout Seniors or Ambassadors who complete a project that will make a lasting difference in the world. Prerequisites Girls must be in high school, be a registered Girl Scout Senior or Ambassador or have earned the Girl Scout Silver Award and completed one journey. Gold Award Steps # Identify an issue. # Investigate it throughly. # Get help and build your team. # Create a plan. # Present your plan and gather feedback. # Take action. # Educate and inspire others. Camps * Camp Edey is 95 acres (380,000 m2) in Bayport, New York * Camp Sobaco is 34 acres (140,000 m2) in Yaphank, New York Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:GSSC Category:Girl Scouts of Suffolk County